Saphire Flames
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu return to Sephiro to see all their friends but end up rekindeling old loves and discover hidden feelings....Rated M for later lemon scenes and MAJOR SPOILER ALERT...
1. Suprise Hikaru

Authors Note: I DON'T OWN MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS...this is a short chapter I know but I haven't decided how i wanna play things out in reguard to Persea...So if you haven't seen Magic Knight Rayearth season 2 then chapter 2 will be a major spoiler so you'll have continue at your own risk

Saphire Flames

Chapter 1: Suprise Hikaru!

It has been a year since they returned from Sephiro and for that matter seen each other. Hikaru was in the middle of teaching a kendo class at her famlies school when two girls walked into the room and leaned against the door jam, their identity hidden by the shadow that fell there. Hikaru told the class to pair up and practice what they had just learned and slowly walked over to the door. "May I help you?"

Umi stepped forward and wrapped the smaller red head in a tight embrase then took a few steps back and smiled. "Thought we would suprise you."

Fuu smiled. "Miss Umi is correct, I literally ran into her at Tokyo Tower the other day. It was her idea to come here today and see you."

Hikaru smiled widely. "Umi...Fuu...Its so great to see you again." Hikaru hugged her friends. "Let me dismiss the class then we can have all day to do whatever ok?" Umi and Fuu smiled and nodded. "Class!" The students stopped and looked at Hikaru. "Since you all have been doing so well today you may go early, you're dismissed." The room quickly emptied out and Umi and Fuu walked into the room and smiled softly.

"So Hikaru what have you been up to all this time?" Umi smiled at Hikaru

"You saw what I've been doing aside from school my older brother gives me one class a week to teach."

Fuu smiled. "What leval?"

Hikaru blushed. "He gave me the intermediate class to teach."

Umi smiled. "We thought you forgot about us."

Hikaru's eyes teared up. "After all we've been through I could never forget you...either of you."

Umi smiled softly. "Don't cry Hikaru I wasn't serious." Umi pulled the shorter girl into her arms. 'I love you so much Hikaru I couldn't forget you if I tried.'

Fuu smiled softly. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

Umi smiled. "That's a great idea Fuu come on Hikaru lets go."

Hikaru smiled. "Let me go change and we can go." Hikaru went to her room and changed into her school uniform and ran back to meet her friends. "Lets go guys!"

The three girls left the Kendo School and headed towards Tokyo Tower. Their first stop was the cafe on the bottom floor. The girls caught up over milkshakes and cheese burgers. After they ate they went and stood on the observation deck and looked off deep into the sun. Umi smiled. "Let's go back to Sephero."

Hikaru's eyes lit up. "You mean it Umi?" Umi nodded. "YEA! How about you Fuu?"

Fuu smiled. "Yes lets go back it would be nice to see everyone again."

Kitty ears sprung from Hikaaru's head and she smiled widely. "Yay! Then its settled, lets go guys."

A bright flash of light engulfed the three girls and they once again found themselves falling through the air only to be caught by one of Clef's creatures. 


	2. Return of the Magic KnightsMokona is god

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 2ND SEASON THIS WILL! RUIN IT FOR YOU PRECEDE AT YOUR OWN RISK! You have been warned...

Chapter 2: The Return Of The Magic Knights...Mokona is GOD!

The creature took them straight to the castle. Once inside they were met by Master Mage Clef and Sierra (Persea's twin sister who is still pretending to be Persea). Hikaru smiled widely. "Persea!" She ran to the older blonde and hugged her tightly.

Sierra smiled widely. "Oh Hikaru." The Master Smith hugged the young red head then smiled. "What brings you three back here?"

Hikaru smiled widely. "We missed you guys."

Clef smiled. "Its nice to see you guys on a social call for once."

Sierra smiled at the three girls. "We've missed you three and so has Makona."

"PUUUUUUUUU! PUU PUU PUU!"

Hikaru smiled as the white fluffball jumped into her arms Hikaru giggled as she spoke. "Hi Mokona."

Sierra smiled widely as she looked at the three girls. 'Its so nice to see them smileing again. If pretending to be my sister will keep a frown their young face then I'll live my life as Persea.' "Come I'll show you to your chambers."

Umi walked in silence looking at her red headed friend. 'oh Hikaru...'

Hikaru glanced back at Umi and smiled widely at her. 'oh Umi if you only knew how I felt...'

Fuu glanced between her friends and smiled softly. "What are you two thinking?" Fuu already knew how the two girls felt about each other because they had both confided in her about how they felt.

Umi and Hikaru both blushed and spoke at the same time. "Nothing!"

Sierra laughed. "It really is great to have you three around."

Fuu smiled. "Its really great to be back and not have to fight."

Umi couldn't help but glance over at Hikaru before looking back at Sierra. "Our friendship and journey all started here in Cephiro, the more we come back the harder it will be to forget everything we've been through together."

Hikaru looked at Umi and smiled a little. "Do you really think any of us could possibly forget everything we've been through?"

Umi shook her head no. "No Hikaru I don't think we could ever trurly forget even if we wanted to."

Fuu looked at her two friends and shook her head. 'just tell her how you feel.' The truth was Fuu didn't care who told who first just as long as one of them told the other and soon the burden of their secret was driving her crazy. She had her eyes on a certian golden eyed green haired prince and last thing she wanted to do was hide the same secret from two different people.

Cardina had been lurking in the halls and when she saw the three girls a large smile formed on her pink painted lips. "Well hey yall!" The four girls all jumped slightly and the pink haired girl laughed. "Didn't mean ta scare ya."

Hikaru giggled as she spoke. "Its ok Cardina." Hikaru smiled. "How have you been?"

Umi smirked. "And don't leave anything out about you and LaFarga either."

Cardina laughed. "Nothin gets past yall huh?" A smiled formed once again on the heavily painted lips of the girl from Chizetta. "Everything is jus fine tween us. And I've been good Hikaru how bout yall? How've all ya been?"

One word echoed in all three girls' minds and that word was crazy. But before any of them could speak Mokona jumped from Hikaru's arms and into Sierra's. "Puu Puu PUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sierra looked at Mokona. "What is it Mokona?"

Mokona looked up at Sierra. "PUUUUUUUUU!"

Umi scratched her head. "What's with the marshmellow?"

Mokona made a low noise. "PU!" An almost god like voice was heard. "Magic knights...with your help Cephiro has been returned to its orginal beautiful form, and because it is now free of the pilliar system it has flurished thank you."

Everyone looked around. Hikaru spoke softly. "Who was that?"

"Me."

"MOKONA!" The four girls spoke in unicin as Sierra simply smiled. 


End file.
